Absorbent paper products, such as hand towels are commonly used to absorb fluids applied to the skin of a user during hand washing. The paper products are designed to absorb fluids from the skin and leave the skin dry. However, the soap ingredients often used to cleanse a person's hands or skin can remove oils, lipids, and natural skin conditioners and moisturizers from the stratum corneum of the person, leaving the skin excessively dry and subject to various skin problems, such as erythema, scales, flakes, and fissures. In addition, many people commonly wash their hands in environments susceptible to various diseases caused by the spread or growth of microbes, such as bacteria and viruses.
As such, a need currently exists for a paper product that contains a formulation that can readily transfer to the user's skin to inhibit excessive dryness and other related skin problems.